Tank Engine Thomas and Scamp Again
by zecoathediesel
Summary: With Scamp and Thomas having their own branch line life is far from dull now.
1. Thomas and the Guard

Dear Disney,

I just got a letter from Scamp and his adventures with Thomas on his branch line. He says that it's much different than the mainline and he is never bore.

His two sisters, Collette and Danielle agreed with him. They even met and made some new friends on the branch line.

Thomas and Scamp said that you are welcome to come over and travel on their railway. "They'll never see anything like it." I know I haven't.

The Author

Thomas and the Guard

Thomas the tank engine is very proud of his branch line. He thinks it's the most important part on the North Western Railway.

He has a little dog named Scamp, who helps the driver and fireman in case something is wrong.

Thomas has two coaches and in them are Scamp's two sisters.

The coaches are named Annie and Clarabel and Scamp's sisters are called Collette and Danielle.

Annie can only take passengers, but Clarable can take passengers, luggage, and the guard. Collette and Danielle are guard dogs, they search and sniff at the passengers' luggage to make sure they were carrying anything illegal or dangerous in them, but they also provide great company for the passengers, especially the kids and the guard.

Annie and Clarable are old and need new paint, but Thomas and the dogs love them very much.

As they run backwards and forwards along the line, they sing songs to each other.

When Thomas and Scamp start from a station, they sing…

Thomas: Oh come along we're rather late, oh come along we're rather late.

Scamp: Yes please hurry, yes please hurry.

And the coaches and sisters replied…

Annie and Clarable: We're coming along, we're coming along.

Collette and Danielle: We're hurrying, we're hurrying.

They don't mind what Thomas or Scamp say to them, because they know they're trying to please The Fat Controller and they know too that if Thomas is cross, he's not cross with them, he's cross with the mainline engines that make him late.

One day they had to wait for Henry's train.

The driver looked at his watch.

Thomas' Driver: 2mins late.

Scamp: This is the 5th time this week!

Thomas: Indeed Scamp; how can we run our line properly if Henry is always late; he doesn't realize that The Fat Controller depends on me!

Collette: Well don't forget you two, Henry is a bit older than us, plus he's bigger too.

Danielle: Pongo's doing his best too, but they still don't know what's wrong with him.

At last Henry arrived.

Pongo: Look I know what you're going to say and I'm terribly sorry. We're trying we really are, but we just can't get Henry to run properly.

Henry: Yes my system is out of order, no one understands my case; you guys don't know what I suffer!

Scamp: Look you two I know you're trying, and I do feel bad for you two, but this can't go on like this forever. Please the last thing we want is for you two to lose your jobs, just try to find the problem as quick as you can.

Annie: I agreed we're starting to lose patience's too.

Henry: I'll try.

Thomas: If you ask me, I think it's because you're fat, you need some exercises!

Danielle: Thomas, that was uncalled for!

But Thomas didn't care and the guard soon blew his whistle as soon as everyone got on Thomas; the guard turned quickly to his van, but he tripped over an old lady's umbrella and fell flat on his face.

By the time he had picked himself up, Thomas was already out of the station.

Thomas: Come along, come along!

But Danielle realized that there was no guard that Clarable didn't want to come.

Clarable: I've lost my nice guard; I've lost my nice guard!

Danielle, told her sister Collette, who told her brother Scamp, and Scamp tried to tell Thomas what had happened.

Scamp: We haven't a guard, we haven't a guard!

But Thomas was hurrying and wouldn't listen.

Scamp: It's no good!

Collette: Well we got to stop the coaches then.

Danielle: But I don't where the break is and even if I do I can't pull it all by myself.

Annie: And we can't stop ourselves without a guard.

Annie and Clarable: Where is our guard, where is out guard?!

But Thomas didn't stop till they came to a signal.

Thomas: Brother that signal! What's the matter?

Thomas's Driver: I don't know; the guard will tell us in a minute.

Scamp: Um sir…

Thomas's Fireman: Not now Scamp we're trying to wait for the guard.

They waited and waited but the guard didn't come.

Thomas: Peep, peep!

Thomas: Where is the guard!

Annie and Clarable: We've left him behind!

Thomas: What?!

Scamp: That's what we been trying to tell you!

Danielle: We must have left him behind at the last station.

Everyone looked and there was the guard running as fast as he could along the line with his flags in one hand and his whistle in the other.

The passengers and dogs cheered him on, till at last he caught up.

He was very hot, so he had a drink, and told them all about it.

Thomas: I'm very sorry Mr. Guard.

Guard: That's all right it wasn't your fault anyway; it was the old lady's umbrella.

Danielle: I'm glad you've caught up, I've missed you.

The guard patted her head.

Guard: I've missed you too, and you as well Clarable.

Clarable smiled.

Guard: Look the signal is down, we can go.

Scamp: Come on let's make up for lost time!

So Thomas started and Annie, Clarable, Collette, and Danielle were so please to have their guard back, that they sang…

Annie and Clarable: As fast as you like.

Collette and Danielle: As fast as you like.

To Thomas and Scamp all the way and they've reach the end of the line quicker than ever before.


	2. Thomas Goes Fishing

Thomas Goes Fishing

When Thomas puffs along his branch line he and the dogs always looks forward to something special the sight of the river.

As he rumbles over the bridge he would see people fishing, Thomas likes to see the people just sitting down so relaxed and peaceful, while the dogs love to see the others trying very hard to pull the fish out of the water.

They often wanted to stay and watch, but the driver would say…

Thomas' Driver: No; what would The Fat Controller say if we were late?

Thomas thought it would be lovely to stop by the river.

Thomas (Thinking): I should love to go fishing.

Every time Scamp and his two sisters would ask their mother and father if they could go fishing. But they would always say…

Lady and Tramp: Sorry not today.

And every time Thomas met another engine he would say…

Thomas: I want to fish.

But they all answered…

Engines: Engines don't go fishing.

Thomas (Thinking): Silly stick-in-the-muds!

One day Thomas stopped at the usual station to get some water.

The driver turned the pipe.

Driver: Uh that's strange.

Scamp: What's wrong?

Driver: There doesn't seem to be any water coming out from this pipe.

Fireman: It's probably out of water then.

Thomas: Bother I'm thirsty!

Driver: Never mind; we'll get some water from the river.

Dogs: Hurrah we're going fishing!

The driver found a bucket and the fireman found a rope, they tied the rope with the handle on the bucket, then they went to the bridge.

When they arrived the driver let the bucket down to the water. The bucket was old and it had five holes so they had to fill it, pull it up, and empty into Thomas' tank as quickly as they could several times over.

Scamp, Collette, and Danielle watched with excitement.

Thomas' Driver: There's a hole in my bucket dear Lisa, dear Lisa.

Thomas' Fireman: Never you mind about Lisa, you just empty the water before you spill it all over me.

Scamp: Do you think you can catch some fish for us; we're starving.

Thomas' Driver: Sorry this is for Thomas only, we'll stop by a fish restaurant on break.

They've finished at last.

Thomas: That's good, that's good.

Scamp hopped back into Thomas' cab, and the sisters and coaches were running happily behind.

They were running nicely thought the tunnel, when Thomas began to feel a pain in his boil and Scamp heard a crack. Steam began to hiss from Thomas' safety value in a alarming way and Scamp was frightened.

Thomas' Driver: It's okay Scamp, calm down, there's just too much steam in Thomas.

Thomas: Oh dear; I'm going to burst, I'm going to burst!

They damped down his fire, but he still felt a pain.

Thomas: Oh please help me; I don't know how much longer I can feel this pain!

Collette: Well it's a good thing we've just started and we have no passengers yet.

Annie: But we can't just stop in the middle of a railway.

Thomas' Fireman: You're right; sorry Thomas, but we're going to have to head to last station and put you on a siding so we check you. Do you think you can get there?

Thomas: I'll try.

So they struggled on.

Thomas (Thinking): I've got such a pain; I've got such a pain.

They stopped just outside the last station, uncoupled Annie and Clarable, and ran Thomas, who was still hissing fit to burst, on a siding right out of the way.

Scamp: How are feeling?

Thomas: Not good, I still feel this pain.

Guard: Well I'm going to telephone an inspector; he'll make you better in no time.

Collette: Hey I found something.

The driver looked a saw a notice with large letters.

Danielle: Now where did these come from?

Thomas' Driver: I don't know, but I think these will help.

He hung the notice on Thomas' front and behind.

"Danger Keep Away"

Soon the inspector and The Fat Controller arrived.

Inspector and The Fat Controller: Cheer up Thomas; we'll soon put you right.

The driver told them what had happened.

Inspector: So the feed pipe is block, I'll just look in the tanks.

He clumber up and looked in one of the tanks, then he came down.

Inspector: Excuse me sir, please look in the tanks and tell me what you see.

The Fat Controller: Serenely inspector.

He clumber up, looked in, and nearly fell off in surprise.

The Fat Controller (Whisper): Inspector, can you see… fish?

Dogs: What?!

Indeed there were two fish swimming in each of Thomas' two tanks.

The dogs couldn't help but laugh.

The Fat Controller: Graces' Goodness me, how did the fish get their driver?

The driver, fireman, and the dogs pondered for a moment, suddenly Scamp remembered.

Scamp: The bucket!

And he told The Fat Controller what had happened then he laughed too.

The Fat Controller: Well Thomas so you and your friends have been fishing, but fish don't suite you, so we must get them out.

They telephone Jim, who brought fishing poles for the driver and fireman, then they took turns fishing in Thomas' tank, while Jim looked on and told them how to do it.

While they were fishing, The Fat Controller found some wood and started to make a fire, then Jim brought a frying pan, and when they have caught all the fish, the guard, driver, fireman, Jim, The Fat Controller, and even the dogs had a picnic of fish and chips.

The Fat Controller: Hmm, that was good.

Jim: Indeed.

Scamp: I don't think I could eat another bite.

Collette and Danielle: Me neither.

The Fat Controller: But fish don't suite you Thomas, so you mustn't do it again.

Thomas: No sir I won't; engines don't go fishing, it's too uncomfortable.


	3. Thomas Terence and the Snow

Thomas Terence and the Snow

Autumn at come to the North Western Railway, the leaves were changing from green to brown.

The fields were changing too from yellow stubble to brown earth.

Every day when Thomas puffs along his branch line he and the dogs would hear a "chug, chug, chug" of a tractor hard at work.

One day stopping for a signal they saw the tractor close by.

Tractor: Hello; I'm Terence, I'm plowing.

Thomas: I'm Thomas, I'm pulling a train.

Scamp: Hello I'm Scamp and I'm a guard dog for Thomas.

Danielle: I'm Danielle.

Collette: And I'm Collette.

Annie and Clarabel: They're our guard dogs.

Terence: Nice to meet all of you.

Thomas notice Terence's wheels.

Thomas: What ugly wheels you've got.

Collette: Thomas, how could you?

Danielle: I think they look nice.

Scamp: They do look strange though, what are those?

Terence: These are caterpillars.

Scamp: What you kill caterpillars?

Collette: No silly, it means he moves like a caterpillar.

Terence: Well sort of; it means I can go anywhere, on roads, fields, and rails too.

Dogs: Cool.

Scamp: Wow you're very lucky to go wherever you want.

Terence: Thanks, but I like working at the fields, I don't need rails.

Thomas: Well I don't want to go anywhere; I like my rails thank you.

Thomas and his friends saw Terence every day, although they say hello, Terence never answered.

Winter was here now; Scamp's yard was covered in snow. The dogs had mixed feelings towards the snow, they like to play in it, but they hate on how it slows them down, making it hard for them to walk considering on how deep it was, and causing lots of trouble for them.

Most engines hate snow, the rails would be very slippery and they had to be extra careful or they could get stuck, this would often make them late; Thomas didn't mind the snow, but his driver was worried.

Thomas' Driver: I don't like it; a heavy fall is coming I hope it doesn't stop us.

Thomas: Ha! Soft stuff, nothing to it!

And Thomas puffed on feeling cool but confect.

They finished their journey safely, but by now the country was covered.

Scamp: Holy, look at that!

Thomas' Fireman: You're right that snow is much too heavy for us to go though.

Thomas' driver went to the station and got out a snowplow.

Thomas' Driver: You'll need this for your next journey Thomas.

Thomas: Pah, snow is silly soft stuff it won't stop me!

Thomas' Driver: Listen to me, we're going to put your snowplow on and I want no nonsense please.

Thomas: I won't, Scamp do something.

Scamp: I'm sorry, but he's right, that snow is too heavy and you'll get stuck there easily, so be a really useful engine and listen.

The snowplow was heavy and uncomfortable and made Thomas cross. He shook it and he banged it and when they got back it was so damaged that the driver had to take it off.

Thomas' Driver: You're a very naughty engine.

And shut the shed door.

Next morning Scamp and sisters saw that Thomas' driver and fireman came early and work hard to mend the snowplow.

Thomas' Driver: Come on Thomas you have to wear it.

Thomas: No I don't, it's just silly soft stuff.

Scamp: Come on Thomas; look we're wearing snow boots, we're being useful.

But no matter how hard they tried Thomas still refused to wear his snowplow, so they gave it up and got ready for the first train. Thomas was pleased.

Thomas: I shan't have to wear it; I shan't have to wear it.

But Annie and Clarabel were worried.

Annie and Clarabel (Whisper): I hope it's alright, I hope it's alright.

Collette and Danielle (Whisper): Me too, me too.

The driver was worried too.

Thomas' Driver: It's not bad here, but it sure to be deep in the valley.

Scamp: I hope you know what you're doing Thomas.

Thomas: Silly soft stuff, silly soft stuff. I didn't need that stupid old thing yesterday and I shan't today; snow can't stop me.

He rushed into a tunnel thinking how clever he was.

At the end of the tunnel Thomas saw some snow.

Thomas (Thinking): Silly soft stuff.

He charged at it.

POOF!

Thomas: Cinders and Ashes, I'm stuck!

And he was.

Thomas' Driver: Back Thomas, back!

Thomas tried, but his wheels spun and he couldn't move.

The guard went back for help, while everyone else tried to dig the snow away.

Scamp: Silly soft stuff; I didn't need a stupid old snowplow uh?

Thomas' Driver: That's enough Scamp, we must try to dig Thomas out.

Scamp and his sisters help, but as fast as they dug, more snow slipped down, till Thomas was nearly buried.

Thomas: Oh my wheels and coupling rods I shall have to stop here till I'm frozen; what a silly engine I am.

And Thomas began to cry. Scamp tried to cheer him up.

Scamp: Hey don't worry, it's not like I've done something stupid as well, we'll get you out.

At last they heard a honk and saw that a bus came to rescue the passengers, then who should come to Thomas' rescue, but Terence, snow never worries him.

He pulled the empty coaches with Scamp sisters away then came back for Thomas and Scamp.

Thomas' wheels were cleared, but still spun when he tried to move.

Terence tugged and slipped and slipped and tugged and at last drag Thomas clear of the snow, ready for the journey home.

Scamp: Thank you Terence.

Thomas: Yes thank you, I'm sorry about what I said about your caterpillars they're splendid.

Terence: That's aright I'm glad to help.

Thomas' Driver: I hope you'll be sensible now Thomas.

Thomas: I'll try.

And he puffed happily away.


	4. Thomas, Bertie, and Angel

Thomas, Bertie, and Angel

Thomas and his friends were waiting at a junction when a bus arrived.

Thomas: Hello; who are you?

Bus: I'm Bertie; who are you guys?

Scamp: I'm Scamp.

Collette: I'm Collette.

Danielle: I'm Danielle.

Thomas: They're my guard dogs.

Bertie: Ah, so you have dogs too.

Scamp: Do you have one?

Bertie: Yes, she's a bit shy, but let me get her. Angel, will you come out here please?

A new dog came out of Bertie's door, Scamp was amazed, he though she was beautiful.

Angel: Uh, h-hello.

Scamp blush a bit.

Scamp: Uh, hi, I'm Scamp.

Angel: I'm Angel, you look nice.

Scamp: Thanks you look pretty.

She smiled.

Angel: Who's this engine?

Thomas: I'm Thomas I run this branch line.

Angel: Thomas; Bertie didn't you say you helped an engine name Thomas?

Bertie: Hmm, ha yes you were the ones that got stuck in the snow.

Scamp was amazed.

Scamp: Wait so you were the ones that help our passengers?

Bertie: That is correct.

Thomas: Well thank you for helping out.

Bertie: Not a problem, but we can help you with your passengers today too.

Thomas: Help me?!

Scamp: What does that mean?!

Angel: Well no offends, but the way Bertie describe you it seems like you're very slow.

Thomas: Slow, me; I can go faster than you two!

Bertie: You can't.

Scamp: He can!

Angel: Alright, prove it. Your branch is connected to our road, let's have a race we each must stop at three stations and whoever can reach the last station first is the winner.

Scamp: You're on; I'm not going to lose!

The drivers agreed about the race.

The station master gave the signal.

Station Master: Are you ready; GO!

Thomas never could go fast at first and Bertie and Angel drew in front.

Annie and Clarabel: Why don't you go fast, why don't you go fast?!

Thomas: Wait and see, wait and see.

Dogs: They're a long way ahead!

But Thomas didn't mind, he remembered the level crossing.

There was Bertie and Angel fuming at the gates, while they sail galling through.

Thomas: Good-bye Bertie!

Scamp: See you at the finish line!

Angel (Thinking): Not bad.

After that the road left the railway so they could see either Bertie or Angel.

Then they stopped at the first station to let off some passengers.

Thomas (Whistles): Quickly please!

The driver and fireman told them about the race, and they hurried into Annie and Clarabel.

Thomas: Come along come along!

Annie and Clarabel: We're coming along we're coming!

Scamp: Hurry, hurry, hurry!

Collette and Danielle: We're hurrying, we're hurrying!

Then they look ahead.

There was Bertie tooting triumphal on his horn.

Thomas (Groan): Oh dreary me, oh dreary me!

Annie and Clarable: They're a long away in front, a long way in front!

Thomas' Driver: Steady Thomas.

Scamp: We'll beat Angel yet.

Collette and Danielle: And we'll beat Bertie too!

Thomas (Panting): We'll do it, we'll do it; oh brother there's a station!

Then they heard Bertie and Angel.

Bertie: Good-bye Thomas. You guys must be tried.

Angel: Sorry we can't stop, this bus and I have to work you know; good-bye.

Thomas (Thinking): Oh dear; we've lost.

Scamp: Don't worry we'll catch up; it's not over yet.

He felt better from hearing that and having a nice long drink.

James was passing by with a good trains and he and Jock heard about the race.

Jock: Good luck you guys!

And the signal dropped.

Thomas: Hurray we're off, hurray we're off.

As they cross the bridge they heard someone shouting.

Angel: Oh, come on!

There was Angel and Bertie waiting at the traffic light.

Once it was green, Bertie started with a roar, and they chased after Thomas and the dogs again.

Road and railway ran side by side with each other and excited passengers in Thomas and Bertie cheered.

Angel: I'm going to win this race!

Scamp: We'll see about that!

The dogs were having the time of their life and Thomas was reaching his full speed.

Bertie tried hard, but Thomas was too fast.

Whistling triumphal he plunged into the tunnel leaving Bertie trolling far behind.

Thomas: I've done it, I've done it!

Scamp: We've done it, we've done it!

Coaches and Dogs: We've done it hooray, we've done it hooray!

They whooshed into the last station.

Everyone was there to celebrate Thomas' victory and the passengers told the guard and station master what had happen.

Scamp went off to talk to Angel.

Scamp: Hey that was a great race; I've never had so much fun in my life. You're bus sure is fast.

Angel: Thanks, this was fun. I'm sorry I called your engine slow he's just as fast as Bertie.

Scamp: That's alright, friends?

Angel: Sure.

Bertie: Yes well done; that was fun, but to beat you over that hill, I should have to grow wings and be an airplane.

They all laughed.

They now keep each other very busy. Bertie finds people in the village who want to travel by rails and takes them to Thomas, while Thomas brings people to the station for Bertie to take home, and Scamp and Angel have become very good friends.

They often talk about the race, but Bertie's passengers don't like being bounced like peas in a frying pan, and The Fat Controller has warned Thomas about what happens to engines who race at dangerous speeds.

So although, between you and me, they would like to have another race; I don't think they ever will.

Do you?


End file.
